


What If?

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Family, Freeform, mentions of abuse, mentions of siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Day 3 is ParasiteThis is really really short but I was unmotivated so tada
Kudos: 2





	What If?

There is no room for doubt when you are a superhero. A moment's hesitation and someone is dead. Their blood is on your hands or is that your blood, it all gets confusing. When the adrenaline hits and you don't know where you begin and the spirits end. When you don't think and rely only on your instincts. It's a rush, one that's very hard to find. But everyone has their coping strategies. Diego never left the rush of adrenaline, Vanya gets that rush from playing on a crowded stage in front of hundreds, Luthor lives on the moon, Allison gets a rush from fame, and Ben is dead. Meanwhile, Klaus just replaced the rush with a need for something else. When his hands started fidgeting, when he felt the overwhelming need to talk to spirits he would chase a good time instead. Sex, alcohol, drugs. Pick your weapon. But there's only so long someone can run. 

So sometimes he cheats. He'll lie in a bed or a dumpster or a roof or anywhere really and let his thoughts wander. And he would think of them being a team and he would think of life and death and how there is no line for him. Sometimes, the spirits would talk to him and tell him stories. Stories that made him feel the rush the need. But adrenaline is a monster. So when he lets it flourish he simply pops more pills. After all, Hargreeve's must not doubt. Because once doubt sinks in, it stays forever. So it doesn't matter if he misses his family because he can't think of that. Because once he does, it becomes him. He will never not think of it again. It will haunt his every moment. So he keeps his head on straight and drinks some more. After all, alcohol is safe. Longing and doubt is a parasite. 


End file.
